


Belonging

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my Lifelong Love Letter universe. It can be read as a stand alone as always. It’s 2015 on Sebastian’s birthday. He and Reader has 20 months old Isabella.





	Belonging

It had taken ages to get Isabella to bed tonight. Of course the other “Avengers” had made sure Sebastian was celebrated in style after they had wrapped early on set. There had been food and cake, which Isabella probably managed to eat half off under Chris’ supervision. He had just laughed when you scolded him and warned next time he let her have that much sugar the little girl was going home with him.

It had been a great day though and despite a whiny daughter coming down from her sugar high just before bedtime, you were happy. You leaned against the bedroom door of your hotel room, smiling as you watched Sebastian shirtless in bed. He was leaning against the headboard as he was reading the script, scribbling down notes for tomorrow.

He was so focused he didn’t even notice you pulling the envelope from your bag before crawling into bed with him.  

“Seb,” you called, trying to stifle a giggle when you got indecipherable noise in return.

“Bash,” you tried, running your hand up his chest but all you got this time was a hum. Better but not good enough. You lovingly rolled your eyes at him, gently pulling the script from his hands, throwing it on the bed stand next to him. Before he had the chance to protest you, straddled his lap with a smile and his hands instinctively found your hips. His eyes was sparkling with amusement at your ministrations as he looked up at you.

“Not getting enough attention honey?” he teased, causing you to roll your eyes again, mimicking the sounds that were coming from him two seconds ago.

“I don’t call that attention Seba,” you sassed back, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. You giggled at the groan of discontent when you pulled back, handing him the envelope.

“What’s this?” he took it giving you a sweet, curious smile. You bubbled with excitement, but you wanted him to open it before you explained.

“Just open it,” you waved your hands at it making Sebastian laugh.

“Alright. Bossy,” he mumbled with a smirk on his face as he began pulling the paper apart. His eyes widened as he saw the content. 3 plane tickets from Germany to Denmark when he finished shooting. Then a week later from Denmark to Romania.

“I thought it was time we saw where each other is from,” you explained nervously and it’s important that Isabella get to know her roots so I thought that we could stay spend a few weeks before we go back home. What do you think?” you rambled, before Sebastian wrapped his arms around you. You squealed as he flipped the two of you around so you were lying beneath him laughing and playfully hitting his chest.

“Don’t do that,” you scolded, not really mad at him at all. Just happy that you caused that huge smile on his face.

“That’s the perfect present Y/N. I can’t wait for you to show me around and for me to show you the places I grew up,” he said softly, kissing you deeply before you had a chance to respond.


End file.
